


Post-Revolution Aftermath

by charlotte_and_liz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_and_liz/pseuds/charlotte_and_liz
Summary: After the revolution in Detroit, Kara went back about after a month it happened to go and visit someone close to her heart.A big thank you to frankieh for inspiring me to do this!





	Post-Revolution Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieh/gifts).



A sigh escapes Kara’s lips as she looks at the house that she had once called home. After murdering Todd Williams with his own gun out of self-defence, she and Alice had fled from the scene, unsure of what to do next. The first thing her instinct told her at the time had been, ‘protect Alice, no matter what.’ The events that followed were somewhat vagrant, running away from the police, taking a random person’s clothes, and meeting another deviant android named Ralph while trying to look for a place to stay the night.

Suddenly, while Kara was reminiscence about the past she once had, hands embrace her from behind, and Ralph rests his head on her right shoulder. A content exhale comes from Kara as she lets the WR600 embrace her.

“Ralph misses Kara,” he says in a quiet whisper into her ear. “Very, very much.” He continues, and then places a lingering kiss on her cheek. Nothing suggestive, just one that was sweet and caring.

“I missed you too, Ralph.” She slightly turns around to look at her beloved better. They remain in the position, embracing each other while gazing into the other’s eyes in comforting silence.

The blonde-haired android beamed at the brunette. “Ralph loves Kara.” He states with decisiveness in his voice and a twinkle of passion in his eyes.

“And Kara will always love Ralph back.” She says with a sweet smile on her face as she presses a kiss to his lips.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what. I promise.”

They just stand there, holding each other tightly.

A few minutes have passed by the time one of them spoke up. “Would Kara like to accompany Ralph?” He asks when a few minutes have already passed in silence. “To where?” Kara replied. “You’ll see.” Ralph says vaguely, interwining his fingers into Kara’s as he grabs it, and strides off to Kara’s 11 'o’ clock, leading her somewhere.

They stop at the location where the two had first met. The old abandoned house at the end of the street. As the two go through the fence, a sense of nostalgia hits Kara. “Ralph…” Her crystalline eyes dart over to him. The corner of his lips curl upward in a small grin. She twinkles as his arm wraps around her as they enter the old and worn house.

As they reach the living room, Ralph drags his fingertips along the wall. He pauses, and looks at Kara as she speaks. “The house has its own charm, don’t you think?” Kara asks. “Kind of like you,” he answers with the faintest of smirks tugging at his lips. The brunette android feels a small increase of heat on her cheeks, and looks down to hide her blushing.

She could hear the other’s footsteps coming closer towards her. He walks around her for a bit, gaze sharp, observing. Then she sees his index finger and thumb grab her chin, and next she’s looking up at the taller android. “I love you, Kara.” He then plants a kiss on her forehead. “Ralph, you know I love you.”

The aforementioned android cups her face in his hands. “Ralph just wanted to hear Kara say it again.” A small smile spreads across his face. “Well, you got what you wanted.” She grabs the collar of his jacket and presses her lips against his once more, this time a bit more roughly. He quickly kisses back in instinct, tongue meeting Kara’s own. A few moans and gasps came from Kara in the process, her body pressed up against Ralph’s.

As they parted, they drew in a few unnecessary, ragged breaths, and a trail of saliva connecting their tongues, was present.

Ralph gazed into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, dazed and clouded with want. He flashed an affectionate smile at Kara as she started to get a hold of reality. She grinned, and she pulled Ralph in for one more kiss.


End file.
